Carel's Kalos Adventure
by Ironshot
Summary: Having recently turned old enough to go on a Pokemon journey, Carel, a nudist raised by Mew and the other Legendaries on a secluded island, moves to Kalos with Mew posing as her human mother. Loosely follows the plot of the Pokemon X/Y games. Rated M for nudity and death of at least one Pokemon. Vore and some lemon in chapter 9.
1. Chapter 1

**Carel's Kalos Adventure**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Pokemon.

 **Chapter 1**

One day, a Fletchling flies into a house in Vaniville and briefly hovers over a young girl before tackling her in the forehead to wake her. "Okay, okay, I'm up." The girl comments as she slips out of bed and walks over to her full length mirror to examine her nude reflection. After combing her elbow length chestnut hair and slipping on a light pink purse containing a pair of Legendary Pokemon eggs inside Pokeballs, she dashes down the stairs on hands and feet to a woman in a pale pink nightgown with matching pink hair and pale blue eyes. "Good morning Mother Mew. I'm going to explore the town a little, might head up to Aquacorde as well." She greets her adoptive mother.

"Try not to draw too much attention Carel." Mew replies with eyes that twinkle mischievously.

"Truth and Ideals haven't hatched yet. I doubt I'll draw that much attention without them." Carel replies as she remembers to stand upright on her feet before heading out the door. Mew rolls her eyes and mumbles something about hoping the Legendaries don't hatch any time soon.

"Hey Serena, I'm your neighbor, Calem, and this is Shauna. Professor Sycamore called together us and a couple other kids to receive Pokemon for a task." A young boy in blue pants, hat and jacket says while a young girl with two pairs of pigtails wearing a pink t-shirt and denim short shorts with pink ballerina type shoes stands nearby.

"Sorry, Grace and her daughter couldn't make it after something came up. My name is Carel. My adoptive mother and I were given the opportunity to rent this house because we are close friends of Grace." Carel comments after skimming the minds of both visitors as well as checking their auras.

"Meet us in Aquacorde anyways. The professor probably won't mind if you take Serena's place." Shauna comments before both kids turn and leave. After checking the auras of her Legendary Pokemon eggs, Carel walks over to Route 1 and observes the people and tamed Pokemon on her way to Aquacorde. "CAREL! OVER HERE!" Carel hears Shauna yell from a table at a nearby cafe as she enters the town at the north end of Route 1. Calem is seated at the west end of the table for six while Shauna is seated in one of the chairs on the north side. Across from Shauna, two boys introduce themselves as Trevor (looks a little nerdy with orange hair and a green ipad), and Tierno (large, loud and loves to dance). "We should think of nicknames for each other. Carel looks like a 'Little C' to me." Shauna suggests once everyone has been introduced.

"Nah, she's almost certainly a 'Lady C'." Tierno booms in reply.

"Why not ask her what she wants to be called." Trevor suggests timidly.

"My adoptive mother has the title of Lady. Feel free to call me Small Lady though." Carel replies as she uses her psionic and aura powers to cloak the group before transforming into a perfect copy of Mew for a few seconds and then returning to her original form.

"Uh… Here's the starters for the three of you. Pick which one you want between Chespin, Fennekin, and Froakie." Trevor says while slightly rattled by the fact Carel had turned into a Mew.

"Small Lady should pick first." Shauna says as Calem merely gestures for one of the girls to choose before him.

"I'll call you Froako if you don't mind." Carel says as she grabs the Froakie Pokeball and triggers it's release. *I smell Lady Mew on you. Froako is fine with me.* The bubble covered blue frog says as it appears in a burst of pale blue light. _Lady Mew is my adoptive mother, so of course you can smell her on me. I hope we have fun traveling through Kalos together._ Carel mentally replies to Froako as she drops the cloak that had prevented anyone outside the group from seeing her transform into Mew. Shauna selects Fennekin while Calem takes Chespin. After receiving Pokedexes from Trevor and notes to the parents from Tierno, the group breaks up to prepare for their Pokemon journeys.

"Wait Small Lady. I want you to be my first battle opponent." Shauna says just as Carel is about to enter Route 1.

 **AN:** I currently don't feel comfortable giving a more detailed description of the main character since she is nude. Please read and review.


	2. Chapter 2

**Carel's Kalos Adventure**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Pokemon.

 **Chapter 2**

"Wait Small Lady. I want you to be my first battle opponent." Shauna says just as Carel is about to enter Route 1.

"Show me what you've got Froako." Carol commands as she turns to battle Shauna.

"Fennekin, use Growl followed by Scratch on that cute frog." Shauna commands as she releases her Fire type Fox Pokemon. Only seconds later however she stamps her feet in a tantrum as she returns Fennekin to his Pokeball.

"Perhaps you should have challenged Calem for your first battle for a better type match-up. Froako's Bubble is too powerful for a Pokemon with a type disadvantage against him." Carel comments as she collects the League mandated reward from Shauna before finally returning Froako to his Pokeball and continuing back to Vaniville. _Seems a little ridiculous how Bubble had drowned out Fennekin's Growl before exploding with bruising force against Fennekin though._ Carel thought to herself as she walked up to the front door of her Vaniville home.

"Welcome back Carel. Did you have fun today?" Mew comments as Carel enters the house.

"The day went okay. I got a Froakie and a Pokedex along with a letter for you from Professor Sycamore. I'll pack for a longer trip while you look over the letter." Carel replies as she hands the letter to Mew before dashing on all fours up the stairs.

"Would you like some extra funds or a few Pokemon to help you start your adventure?" Mew asks as Carel comes back downstairs with several types of berries and her personal funds card stuffed into her purse along with the Pokedex and her three Pokeballs.

"No thanks Mom. I'd prefer to do this on my own. Truth and Ideals will already give me an edge over most trainers once they hatch." Carel replies as she walks out the door still wearing only a purse. After returning to Aquacorde, Carel purchases ten Pokeballs from a local shop and receives a Premiereball free.

With the last of the supplies taken care of, she proceeded onto Avance Trail towards Santalune Forest only to immediately confronted by a pair of wild Bunnelby. "Time for our first capture Froako." Carel comments as she releases her starter to weaken the rabbit types known as the digging Pokemon. As Carel quickly scans the Bunnelby with her Pokedex, Froako uses Bubble to severely injure both of the wild Pokemon. Before either Bunnelby can attempt another Tackle or use any items they may have picked up with the Pickup ability, Carel throws two of her new Pokeballs at them. Three shakes later, both Pokeballs dim indicating a successful capture.

About half way to Santalune Forest, Carel encounters Calem starting a lesson on how to catch wild Pokemon. After the unneeded lesson, she accepts a batch of ten Pokeballs from her neighbor before searching for more wild Pokemon to add to her team. In short order she captures Pidgey, Caterpie, Fletchling, and Scatterbug for her combat team while keeping one of the Bunnelby on standby for trades along with Zigzagoon and a Weedle that may be switched into the battle team at a later time. Amusingly, all of the captured Pokemon are males. Despite the late hour, Carel trains all of her Pokemon and scans them into the Pokedex until all of them except the trade Bunnelby have evolved at least once before spreading a surprisingly large cloth from her purse and settling in to sleep.

Current Team:

Froako (Frogadier)  
Bunnelbo (Diggersby)  
Pidgo (Pidgiotto)  
Caters (Butterfree)  
Fletch (Fletchinder)  
Scatters (Vivillon)

Spare Pokemon:

Zigs (Linoon)  
Bunnelby  
Weedlo (Beedrill)

 **AN:** Oops, shorter instead of longer... at least I have a couple battles included. Please Review.


	3. Chapter 3

**Carel's Kalos Adventure**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Pokemon.

 **Chapter 3**

 _Sigh… My trainer can be a tad forgetful. What did I expect though when she doesn't even wear the foot coverings that most humans use._ Froako thinks to himself as he wakes in the morning to find Carel still asleep. The previous night he herded the other Pokemon into their Pokeballs before stretching out on her belly and going to sleep. "It's wake-up time." Froako sings to wake up his trainer before hopping off of her belly.

*Oh, I forgot to put you in your Pokeball. Might as well just keep you out since you have the best crowd control attacks.* Carel says as she checks the rest of her Pokeballs and packs the sleeping cloth back into her purse.

Just before entering Santalune Forest, a trainer subtype known as a Youngster challenges Carel to a battle and sends out a Zigzagoon. Carel just waves Froako forward and he literally butchers the tiny raccoon Pokemon with a single Water Pulse. *Better luck with your next starter* Carel tells the Youngster as she collects her winnings while they both stare sadly at the battered raccoon corpse.

*Mind if I travel with you Small Lady? I can heal your Pokemon for you.* Shauna says as she walks up when entering Santalune Forest. Carel just shrugs and proceeds to explore the forest. Fifteen minutes into the forest, a male/female pair of Pikachu appear and unleash a pair of Thunder Shocks.

Before either trainer can react, Froako blocks the Thunder Shocks with Bubble. The sheer power of the bubble frog Pokemon's attack punches through the electrical attacks and critically injures both Pikachu. Before the battle can escalate, Carel throws a pair of Pokeballs at the Pikachu pair and captures both of them. Shauna then heals the electric mice before the group continues deeper into the forest. Half an hour later, Froako rolls his eyes as a Lass introducing herself as Anna challenges Carel to a battle and sends out a Pikachu.

*Your loss Anna. Froako, try not to kill this opponent or deal too much damage.* Carel replies to the challenge. Froako considers his options for a moment before making a leaping dash towards the electric mouse as it starts to gather electricity for an attack. Shrugging off the Pikachu's Static, Froako's Quick Attack sends the electric mouse flying into a tree trunk. One glance at the Pikachu and Lass Anna gives Carel her winnings before returning the clearly unconscious rodent to it's Pokeball.

Five hours later, Carel releases all of her Pokemon and allows them to forage for food as well as get in some training. Thirty minutes into the lunch break, Froako is confronted by a trio of Pokemon that Carel recognizes as Pansage the grass monkey, Panpour the spray Pokemon and Pansear the high-temp Pokemon. *Counter with a reduced power Bubble.* Carel suggests as the three monkeys leap forward with Scratch attacks. Froako briefly considers the suggestion and instead just sweeps the monkey trio aside hard enough to slam them into nearby trees. Carel rolls her eyes at how powerful her starter was and threw Pokeballs at the injured monkeys instantly capturing them.

*Lunch break over everyone.* Carel calls to gather her Pokemon before she continues through the forest. Two hours later, a Youngster named Joey introduces himself and challenges Carel to a battle while throwing out his Scatterbug to start the match. *Try not to kill the bug Froako.* Carel says as she waves her bubble frog Pokemon forwards. As the Scatterbug rushes forward in a Tackle, Froako thinks for a moment before nailing the bug in the head with a dirt clump using Fling.

Thanks to the speed of the dirt clod, the Scatterbug is knocked back into Youngster Joey and instantly faints. Recalling the unconscious bug, the young boy sends out a Fletchling that almost looks even smaller than the bug. With a quick command from it's trainer, the tiny robin Pokemon rushes forward in a Tackle only to be knocked out by a simple clothesline from Froako after he side stepped the attack. *Guess I need to train my Pokemon more.* Youngster Joey comments as he recalls Fletchling while giving Carel her prize money for winning the match.

After training on the go for the next three hours, Carel calls a stop to the traveling so that her Pokemon can forage for dinner. Half an hour later, she is about to gather the Pokemon together to resume traveling when both of her eggs start to glow brightly. While the egg Carel had named Truth glowed pure white, it's counterpart Ideals managed to glow pure black. *Wha… Aren't those the Unova Legendaries? How did you get their eggs?* Shauna exclaims when the glows fade to reveal a pair of Dragon Pokemon that could almost be mistaken for twins.

*You remember what I showed you when we first got our starters? I used my powers to separate my transformations and turn them into eggs for these two. I'm calling the baby Zekrom Ideals while the baby Reshiram is Truth* Carel replies to her companion. Returning all Pokemon except Froako to their Pokeballs, the two trainers continue through the forest occasionally defending against wild Pokemon with something other than Froako's attacks for the next three hours.

As night falls, another Lass shows up introducing herself as Lise before challenging Carel to a battle and sending out a Bunnelby. *You know what to do Froako* Carel comments just before Lass Lise orders Bunnelby to use Tackle. Froako rolls his eyes and sidesteps the Bunnelby's Tackle in such a way that Bunnelby trips and slams into a tree. Seeing that the Bunnelby had knocked itself out with the botched attack, Lise recalls it and sends out a Weedle ordering it to use Stringshot. Froako raises one eye in amusement before knocking out the bug with a dirt clod to the mouth.

After paying the required money, Lass Lise walks away while Carel sets up camp for the night. With nothing better to do, Froako stretches out on top of his Trainer and falls asleep not noticing Shauna blushing in embarrassment at his choice of bed. *Do you always sleep with Froako on top of you? His genitals are way to close to yours.* Shauna comments to Carel in the morning while blushing brighter than the rising sun.

*Huh… This was only my second night sleeping with Froako but yeah he is always sleeping on me. I don't really see any problem with it.* Carel replies while shaking off the water from Froako using a Bubble to wake her up. Shauna rolls her eyes in response as the two trainers focus on training all of their Pokemon until midday.

Current Team:

Froako (Frogadier)  
Bunnelbo (Diggersby)  
Pidgo (Pidgiotto)  
Caters (Butterfree)  
Fletch (Fletchinder)  
Scatters (Vivillon)

Spare Pokemon:

Zigs (Linoon)  
Bunnelby  
Weedlo (Beedrill)  
Pikia (Pikachu)  
Piko (Pikachu)  
Searo (Pansear)  
Sage (Pansage)  
Pouron (Panpour)  
Truth (Reshiram)  
Ideals (Zekrom)

 **AN:** Finally have a chapter over 1k words :). Please Review.


	4. Chapter 4

**Carel's Kalos Adventure**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Pokemon.

 **Chapter 4**

Two days later, Carel returns all of her now fully evolved Pokemon to their Pokeballs and exit the forest. "What took you two so long?" Calem asks at the beginning of Route 3.

"Small Lady insisted on training as well as capturing at least one of every Pokemon species we encountered." Shauna replies. After a short discussion during which the accusation of capturing every species encountered is denied, Carel continues along Route 3 until a male Preschooler introducing himself as Oliver challenges her to a Pokemon battle and sends out a Caterpie. Carel waves Froako forwards with the certainty that the Greninja would win. Oliver orders Caterpie to use Stringshot but returns the bug seconds later after Froako knocks it out with Round. Releasing an Azurill, Oliver orders a Charm attack.

Without waiting for an order from Carel, Froako ignores the Charm of Azurill and uses Round a second time. Even though the musical attack had no effect on most of those who heard it, Azurill immediately fainted with a small trickle of blood coming from each ear. "I hope the damage to Azurill's ears isn't permanent." Carel comments as Preschooler Oliver recalls his final Pokemon. Oliver agrees as he gives Carel her winnings and the nudist trainer continues on her way to the next town.

As Carel and Froako pass through a patch of tall grass, an odd yellow snake appears in a Rage. After scanning the Dunsparce with her Pokedex, Carel tosses a Pokeball at it. Three shakes later Carel names the new capture Dunspo and continues on her way. Only minutes later, a leaf cloaked bug appears and attempts to tackle Froako. Scanning the Burmy, Carel intercepted it with a Pokeball. Three shakes later, Carel names the new capture Burmo and leaves the tall grass on her way to the next town.

After only a few minutes, Carel is stopped by a Preschooler who introduces herself as Ella before challenging her to a battle against a Pichu. Carel waves Froako forward as Ella starts the battle by ordering a Tail Whip. Froako half hops up to the baby electric type and simple sits on it. Minutes later, after multiple Thunder Shocks fail to do any note worthy damage, Preschooler Ella recalls her fainted Pichu and pays Carel the required winnings.

After a peaceful half hour stroll, Carel is challenged to a battle by a Schoolboy introducing himself as Brighton. "Make it a Triple Battle so we can save some time." Carel replies on seeing Brighton's Pansage. Brighton chuckles and sends out Pansear and Panpour before ordering all three to attack with Scratch. Two of the monkeys connect with their attacks, but Froako backhands the third monkey so hard that it faints instantly.

"Panpour, return. Pansear, Pansage, use play nice." Brighton calls in the hopes of salvaging the lopsided battle. Pansage and Pansear begin trying to play with Froako and seem to succeed. Carel smirks however when her Greninja playfully swats Pansage into a nearby tree hard enough to knock it out.

"Pansear, use Scratch." Schoolboy Brighton commands as he recalls Pansage. Pansear leaps to obey, however Froako finishes the battle with another casual backhand. "I'm glad you didn't use more than one Pokemon. A true Triple Battle would have ended instantly as would a standard 1v1." Brighton comments as he gives Carel her winnings after recalling his final Pokemon.

After another half hour of walking, Carel is challenged to a battle by a Schoolgirl introducing herself as Bridget while sending out a Bidoof. As Bidoof runs forward in a Tackle, Froako exchanges glances with Carel before countering with a poorly aimed Hydro Pump. Despite missing its target, the Hydro Pump is so powerful the plump mouse Pokemon is blown off course and thrown into a tree hard enough to knock it out. "Better luck next time." Carel comments to Bridget as she collects her winnings.

Soon after, Carel and Froako reach Santalune City. Despite its name, Santalune is more of an overgrown town than a true city. Thinking over her supplies, Carel stops by the Pokemon Center and hands over all of her Pokemon to Nurse Joy for healing before heading to the Pokemart in the back to buy a few supplies that can't easily be found in the wilderness. Out of curiosity, she then pops next door to the boutique to see what they are selling. Unfortunately, the boutique in Santalune only has hats and buttons.

After picking up her Pokemon from the Center, Carel explores the city spending lunch at an outdoor café and another hour or so entertaining the students at the local Trainer school. On the west side of town, a Hiker offers Carel a Farfetch'd named Quacklin' if she will give him a Bunnelby. Without a second thought, Carel makes the trade using the second of the Bunnelby she caught back on Route 2 (Avance Trail). With the day getting late, Carel returns to the Pokemon Center and gets a room for the night.

The next morning, Carel heads back to Route 3 to train Truth, Ideals, Dunspo and Burmo. Despite the weaknesses inherent to Bug Pokemon, by noon Burmo has evolved to Mothim. After a quick meal and healing provided by the Pokemon Center, Carel heads to the Gym only to be confronted by a Roller Skater introducing herself as Rinka. Initially, Rinka offers a pair of skates if Carel can defeat her. She quickly becomes confused however when she notices Carel is completely nude.

"Don't worry about my lack of shoes. We could just battle as practice for my weaker Pokemon." Carel replies as she sends out Dunspo. Rinka shrugs and sends out a Zigzagoon, immediately ordering it to Tackle Dunspo. At a signal from Carel, Dunspo counters Zigzagoon with a powerful Rollout that nearly sends the tiny raccoon Pokemon through the wall of the Gym. Rinka recalls her poor Zigzagoon and insists on giving Carel the earlier offered pair of snap-on roller skates along with the normal winnings.

Current Team:

Froako (Greninja)  
Bunnelbo (Diggersby)  
Pidgo (Pidgiott)  
Caters (Butterfree)  
Fletch (Talonflame)  
Scatters (Vivillon)

Spare Pokemon:

Zigs (Linoon)  
Quacklin' (Farfetch'd)  
Weedlo (Beedrill)  
Pikia (Pikachu)  
Piko (Pikachu)  
Searo (Pansear)  
Sage (Pansage)  
Pouron (Panpour)  
Truth (Reshiram)  
Ideals (Zekrom)  
Dunspo (Dunsparce)  
Burmo (Mothim)

 **AN:** Oops, meant to have the Gym battles in this chapter (actually last chapter -_-), but the chapter is already getting a little long when you consider the problems I had with the first two chapters. Please review.


	5. Chapter 5

**Carel's Kalos Adventure**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Pokemon.

 **Chapter 5**

After examining the skates for a moment, Carel uses Transform on her feet and snaps the skates directly to her bare skin before skating circles around Roller Skater Rinka. "Thanks for the skates. I hope I see you again in the future." The fast skating nudist says as Rinka speeds off to Route 4. With the battle out of the way, Carel skates into the Gym only to find that the inside looks like an art gallery. In the front are mostly portraits of Vivillon and Surskit however the back of the gallery has several nudes on display with a fireman's pole leading through a hole to a basement level.

After Froako climbs onto her back, Carel skates to the hole and grabs the pole with one hand completely ignoring the way Froako's genitals became wedged between her cheeks. As a safety precaution, Carel switches her Ability to Levitate as she slides off the bottom of the pole even as the true Gym and it's giant web comes into view. Levitating just above the web, she removes her new skates before swapping Levitate for Pressure. Looking around Carel spots two Youngsters and a Lass standing on platforms along the thickest strands of the web. "You'll probably be sitting this one out while I give our newest members a chance Froako." Carel comments before walking towards the nearest Youngster.

"This is the first time I've seen a nudist REMOVE something when they learn of our web. My names David and you won't get past my Ledyba. Hit them with Supersonic." Youngster David says releasing a Ledyba onto the web as Carel gets within range. Carel and Froako dodge in opposite directions as she sends out Dunspo. Fighting past the confusion inflicted by Supersonic, Dunspo uses Carel's arm as a guide to hit the Ledyba with a decent powered Rollout.

Caught off guard, the Ledyba is sent flying off the web and into the darkness below. After calling for Ledyba, Youngster David uses the recall function of his Pokeball only to find he was too slow. The entire Pokeball flashes a dull red indicating the Pokemon inside is millimeters from death. "You might want to be more careful with your attacks I future." David comments to Carel as he gives her the prize money for the battle.

Quickly recalling Dunspo, Carel continues along the web to the next Gym trainer. The Youngster introduces himself as Zachary before sending out a Spewpa and ordering it to use Protect. "Dunspo, smash that bug with Rollout!" Carel shouts as she sends out Dunspo. The land snake Pokemon quickly rolls into a ball and smashes into the Spewpa a split second before the bug could execute Protect with the result that the Spewpa knocked Youngster Zachary off his feet before fainting. Zachary quickly recalls Spewpa and gives Carel her prize money.

Once again recalling Dunspo, Carel heads to the final Gym trainer who introduces herself as Lass Charlotte before sending out a Kakuna. Even as Charlotte maxes out Kakuna's defense by ordering multiple executions of Harden, Carel sends out Dunspo and watches as it executes a Rollout. The cocoon Pokemon's defense proves to be no match for the land snake and Kakuna is recalled before it can fall to it's doom. Charlotte sends out Combee and orders it to use Gust. Carel simply watches as Dunspo builds speed and power before hitting the tiny bee Pokemon with Rollout in just the right way to slam the unconscious bug type into the web. Recalling Combee, Charlotte congratulates Carel and hands her the prize money.

"Well this is a nice surprise. My name's Viola and I'm the Leader of this gym. You won't be able to avoid injury this time." Gym Leader Viola says while taking several pictures of Carel's final approach to her platform at the north edge of the web.

"Why don't we make things interesting. I'll face your Pokemon without using my own and, if I avoid injury, you give me the badge as if it had been a normal Gym challenge." Carel suggests in reply while handing her purse and all of her Pokeballs to Froako. Intrigued, Viola agrees and sends out Surskit while opening the fight with Bubble. Carel leaps above the Bubble attack and retaliates with a Water Pledge that only grazes the dual water/bug type Pokemon yet still connects hard enough to knock it out.

"Impressive. You won't get past my Vivillon though." Viola says as she switches out the fainted Surskit for a Vivillon before ordering the Scale Pokemon to use Harden. Carel takes one look at the dual Bug/Flying type as is shines with the effect of Harden before grazing it with a powerful Hydro Pump that slams Vivillon into the web just as knocked out as the Surskit before it. "Here's the Bug Badge. You've earned in with that display. I'll also give you a copy of my favorite TM." Viola says as she gives the agreed upon reward as well as something extra after returning Vivillon to its Pokeball.

Pocketing the reward, Carel checks behind a curtain and takes the hidden stairs back to the ground floor gallery. After a moments thought, the nudist trainer decides to drop off her Pokemon at the Pokemon Center and visit with the towns people for the rest of the day. As the sun sets, Carel returns to the Pokemon Center to collect her Pokemon and get a room for the night. _One badge down, seven more to go._ She thinks to herself as she drifts to sleep with Froako stretched out on top of her.

Current Team:

Froako (Greninja)  
Bunnelbo (Diggersby)  
Pidgo (Pidgiott)  
Caters (Butterfree)  
Dunspo (Dunsparce)  
Burmo (Mothim)

Spare Pokemon:

Zigs (Linoon)  
Quacklin' (Farfetch'd)  
Weedlo (Beedrill)  
Pikia (Pikachu)  
Piko (Pikachu)  
Searo (Pansear)  
Sage (Pansage)  
Pouron (Panpour)  
Truth (Reshiram)  
Ideals (Zekrom)  
Fletch (Talonflame)  
Scatters (Vivillon)

 **AN:** That's the Gym battle done...please review if you bothered to read this far.


	6. Chapter 6

**Carel's Kalos Adventure**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Pokemon.

 **Chapter 6**

The next day is rather uneventful with the capture and training of a female Burmy taking most of the day and Viola's sister gives Carel an Exp. Share as the highlight of the day at sunset.

The following morning, Carel is met in the lobby of the Pokemon Center by the local Officer Jenny. "Is there something I can help you with Officer?" The nudist trainer asks since Officers are usually only seen at the station or a crime scene.

"You must be Carel. I need to discuss attaching an observer to you since you carry more Pokemon with you than League regulations allow for use in a battle. If you don't reduce carried Pokemon to six or less my first choice of observer would be Viola's sister Alexa who works for the Lumiose Press and happens to be in town right now supporting her sister during a review of your Gym battle." The Officer replies in a friendly tone.

"Hmm, a smart choice since a journalist can continue to do their normal job while still reporting to the League or the police network. I hope Viola isn't in too much trouble." Carel comments while considering which Pokemon to keep with her if she wants to avoid an observer. Officer Jenny says that it's probably going to be a weeks probation at most while the two walk to the Gym to talk to Alexa.

"Oh, hey Carel right? Could you help my sister chat with the cops?" Alexa says as the nudist trainer enters with Officer Jenny and Froako.

"How do you feel about writing articles covering the journeys of a nudist Pokemon trainer for the next year or so? As for the cops, if there are no objections, Viola can demonstrate the attacks she used during my gym battle on me without me dodging this time." Carel replies as she gives her purse to Froako.

"Nudist articles would get minimal interest from the nudists, but it could get attention from the non nudists." Alexa comments while looking at the cops to see if they would object to the second half of Carel's comment. With a nod from the officers, Viola sends out Surskit with a Bubble attack. Carel reacts with a chuckle as she changes her type to rock before intentionally getting hit by the explosive bubbles. When the smoke clears, it reveals a few bruises that look like cracks in a boulder despite being on bare skin.

"I'm guessing you don't want your rock skin to be publicized?" Officer Jenny comments once she gets over the shock of how little damage Carel took from what should have been a super effective attack. The other officers present as well as Viola make comments of agreement with the sentiment behind her question.

"Rock skin is the least of my secrets. It's also the best way to show Viola is no threat to my health." Carel comments while visibly sorting through every type and generating an Aura Sphere. As everyone else freezes in shock, the nudist trainer cancels the Aura Sphere and walks towards the Gym exit with Froako hopping along behind her.

"What are your plans now? The Lumiose Press is closed at the moment due to a blackout, but South Lumiose is still running last I heard. Or you can take a detour to Route 22 for a few Pokemon that you won't have caught yet if you came from Vaniville." Alexa says as she catches up with Carel at the local café.

"I got a Farfetch'd from a trade, but I think I'll head to Route 22 for Litleo, Azurill, Psyduck and Riolu. My adoptive mother once mentioned those four show up there though Bunnelby are more common." Carel replies to the shock of Alexa. Before the pair can reach the tall grass, a Schoolgirl introducing herself as Mackenzie challenges Carel to a battle and sends out a Bunnelby. Even as the Bunnelby initiates a Tackle, Froako counters with a Hydro Pump that misses the Bunnelby but still knocks it out with the pressure wave.

After getting the prize money, Carel continues along the route until a lion cub Pokemon appears and attacks with Ember. Froako counters the flame attack with a weak Bubble attack while Carel throws a Premiereball at the Litleo. Seconds later Carel scans the Pokeball for data on her new Pokemon and names the cub Litlia. Only a few steps further, a Psyduck appears and attempts to Scratch Carel. Carel sends out Litlia for an Ember attack and follows up with a Pokeball. Once the ball stops shaking, the nudist trainer scans it with her Pokedex before naming the duck Pokemon Psydo.

A few minutes of walking later, Carel is confronted by a Rising Star who introduces herself as Louise before throwing out a Psyduck in challenge. Carel rolls her eyes and signals Froako with one hand as the ninja Pokemon steps forward. As the Psyduck rushes forward in a Scratch attack, Froako counters with a seemingly poorly aimed Hydro Pump that smashes the duck Pokemon into the ground. Recalling the fainted Psyduck, Louise sends out a Litleo and orders a Tackle. Froako rolls his eyes and counters with an off center Water Pulse that sends the lion cub Pokemon careening into a nearby tree with swirls in its eyes. As she returns the badly injured Litleo to its Pokeball, Louise laments the falling of her star before handing Carel her prize money.

As Louise walks away, a Riolu appears and slams into Froako with blinding speed… a Quick Attack. After a moments thought, Carel throws a Pokeball and surprisingly captures the aura Pokemon instantly. After scanning it to confirm it's gender, Carel names it Riolo. A few minutes later, a Rising Star introducing himself as Lois challenges Carel to a battle and sends out a Riolu. Carel waves Froako forward as Lois starts off the battle with a Quick Attack that Froako counters with a Water Pulse. Returning his poor fighting type, Lois hands Carel her prize money before walking away.

Current Team:

Froako (Greninja)  
Bunnelbo (Diggersby)  
Pidgo (Pidgiott)  
Caters (Butterfree)  
Dunspo (Dunsparce)  
Burmo (Mothim)

Spare Pokemon:

Zigs (Linoon)  
Quacklin' (Farfetch'd)  
Weedlo (Beedrill)  
Pikia (Pikachu)  
Piko (Pikachu)  
Searo (Pansear)  
Sage (Pansage)  
Pouron (Panpour)  
Truth (Reshiram)  
Ideals (Zekrom)  
Fletch (Talonflame)  
Scatters (Vivillon)  
Burmia (Wormadam)  
Litlia (Litleo)  
Psydo (Psyduck)  
Riolo (Riolu)

 **AN:** thanks for the review hellfire45... everyone else who reads this far please review.


	7. Chapter 7

**Carel's Kalos Adventure**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Pokemon.

 **Chapter 7**

"So… just what are you if you don't mind me asking? I've heard rumors of Legendaries disguising themselves as human and getting children who can use high level Pokemon moves and abilities but look human yet you seem too powerful for even that. The same goes for the non legendary results of Pokephilia." Alexa says as the two sit down for a roadside lunch of berries.

"I can answer that. Sort of. I remember it like it was yesterday even though nine years have passed." A Schoolgirl with pink hair and wearing a pink hoodie says before the hoodie melts away revealing Mew. Alexa's jaw comically and literally hits the ground for a moment before looking at Carel. Carel just rolls her eyes and motions for Mew to tell the story while they eat their lunch.

 **9 years ago…(Mew's P.O.V.)**

 _I'm bored. I wonder if I'll find anything interesting in the next universe._ I thought to myself as I made a small rip in the fabric of reality and floated through. On the other side I found a battlefield littered with corpses and ravaged by massive Aura storms that clashed with equally massive Psychic storms. After I used my powers to create a shield against the worst of the storms, I wandered across the planet to find the source but failed to find anything other than the knowledge that the battlefield and storms were global.

Several days of exploring brightened only by dancing through the storms later, I sensed an anomaly. Two Echoes lingered in the ruins of a house. Even more interesting, one echo was Psychic in nature while the other was Aura and both had an atmosphere of sorrow around them in contrast to the rage that permeated most of the planet. When I entered the room where the Echoes resided, I found an infant playing with Aura to create toys and repair the walls. Even more surprising, the infant introduced herself as Carel using Psychic powers.

"Pink feline, please raise our daughter well. She deserves a chance to grow among others instead of surviving alone or dying on a dead world." The Echoes said to me as Carel bopped me on the head with an Aura mallet. After thinking about it for a moment I nodded my agreement to the Echoes and grabbed Carel's hands in mine before I opened another dimensional rift and pulled her through.

On the other side, I found myself in a home office with a young man of about 30 years typing on a computer. Hovering over his shoulder with Carel hanging off my back, I discovered the man was typing up a story that looked suspiciously like my activities of the past few days from the perspective of a future me recalling a memory. _I thought fiction was supposed to be about events that didn't happen and biographies were classified as nonfiction._ I mentally commented to the young man. After a quick look around to find the source of my comment, the man introduced himself as Chris Ham while continuing to type his story. He then explained that most people in this world believed Pokemon to be imaginary.

After Chris saved his progress in the fan fiction based off my future, I Transformed into one of my human disguises so I looked like a nine year old girl with pink hair wearing pink shorts and a light pink hoodie and followed him outside. Once we were outside, Chris introduced me to a local creature similar to a Lillipup called a dog. This particular dog was named Ozzy Pawsborn: Prince of Barkness. A quick scan using Psychic revealed an intelligent yet very simple mind. I personally found Ozzy to be boring, but Carel had fun tricking Ozzy into running into walls by using Aura constructs.

A few hours later, Carel said goodbye to Chris while I opened another rift. As Chris headed into the house, presumably to continue work on his fan fiction, Carel and I entered the rift with the hope that it would lead to my world. "This is a surprise Mew. What makes you think this child will survive any longer than your other 'toys'?" Arceus greeted me on the other side of the rift.

"Not a toy this time. Carel is your adoptive daughter after her dead parents asked me to raise her." I told my husband as he and the other Legendaries watched the humanoid toddler. At a signal from Arceus, Zekrom and Reshiram used their signature attacks against Carel. Much to everyone's surprise, the toddler absorbed both attacks in a dimensional rift. Palkia and Dialga tried next only for Carel to reflect the attacks with an Aura mirror. Afterwards, Arceus decided to let me raise Carel on a secluded island for everyone's safety.

Present Day… (original P.O.V.)

"So Carel is from an entire world of 'nudists' that killed each other over a difference in power type? That would make her an extra dimensional human wouldn't it? I'll have to consider what facts to leave out before publishing this story." Alexa comments as Mew finishes her story. Carel thinks for a moment before deciding the trip to Chris Ham's dimension was more interesting than the information on her own home world.

As everyone tidies up after lunch, an Azurill appears and uses Splash on Carel and Froako. Rolling her eyes, Carel tosses a Pokeball at the polka dot Pokemon instantly capturing it. After a quick Pokedex scan for details, Carel names the new member of her team Azuro. Five minutes of walking later, Carel and Alexa meet a Lass who introduces herself as Elsa before challenging the nudist trainer to a battle against her Flabebe. As Carel waves Froako forward, Elsa commands Flabebe to use Fairy Wind. After Froako counters with a Frubble shuriken, Elsa gives Carel the prize money and walks away.

Current Team:

Froako (Greninja)  
Bunnelbo (Diggersby)  
Pidgo (Pidgiott)  
Caters (Butterfree)  
Dunspo (Dunsparce)  
Burmo (Mothim)

Spare Pokemon:

Zigs (Linoon)  
Quacklin' (Farfetch'd)  
Weedlo (Beedrill)  
Pikia (Pikachu)  
Piko (Pikachu)  
Searo (Pansear)  
Sage (Pansage)  
Pouron (Panpour)  
Truth (Reshiram)  
Ideals (Zekrom)  
Fletch (Talonflame)  
Scatters (Vivillon)  
Burmia (Wormadam)  
Litlia (Litleo)  
Psydo (Psyduck)  
Riolo (Riolu)  
Azuro (Azurill)

 **AN:** Thanks for the review TheDingo666. everyone who has read this far please review.


	8. Chapter 8

**Carel's Kalos Adventure**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Pokemon.

 **Chapter 8**

As Carel approaches a building that acts as the entrance to Victory Road, a Lass introducing herself as Elin challenges her to a Pokemon battle and starts off with a Marill using Tackle. Rolling his eyes, Froako intercepts with a Pound that instantly knocks out the water mouse. Retrieving the badly bruised Marill, Elin sends out a Goldeen and orders it to use Tackle. Carel exchanges amused glances with Froako before he counters with Pound to the exact same results as the Marill… including the knot the size of a volleyball. Returning the goldfish Pokemon to it's Pokeball, Elin quickly hands over Carel's winnings before running off to find a Pokemon Center. Meanwhile, Carel, Froako and Alexa turn back towards Santalune to spend the night at the Pokemon Center before heading to Lumiose.

The next morning, the group heads north to Route 4 with Alexa's expression suggesting she's thinking about how Froako spent the night on top of a still nude Carel. After a quick breakfast of berries from the trees of the garden route, Carel spots a Skitty and a Flabebe who attempt to attack Alexa with Scratch and Tackle. Rolling his eyes, Froako intercepts both attacks before Carel throws a pair of Pokeballs. After a single shake each, both Pokemon are successfully captured. After scanning both Pokemon with her Pokedex, Carel names them Skitto and Flabebia. Only minutes later, a Gardener introducing himself as Wheaton challenges Carel to a Pokemon battle and sends out Corphish. He regretfully hands the nudist trainer her winnings after Froako pulverizes the Corphish with a single Frubble.

A few minutes later, a male/female pair of Ralts attack with Fairy Wind. Shrugging off the glittery wind, Froako uses a half strength Bubble to weaken the Psychic Fairies. Carel then throws a pair of Pokeballs that shake only once before capturing the Ralts. After a quick scan to fill the Pokedex and confirm the genders, Carel names her new Pokemon Ralto and Raltia. A quick check of her other Pokemon reveals that Skitto and Flabebia have evolved into a Delcatty and a Floette respectively. The Delcatty was a bit of a surprise since Mew taught Carel that Skitty usually only evolves while holding a Moon Stone.

An hour later, a Ledyba and Combee attack with Tackle and Gust respectively. Froako takes the hit from both attacks and clotheslines both bug types giving Carel a chance to throw a pair of Pokeballs. One shake later, and both bugs are part of Carel's growing collection. After scanning the bugs, the nudist trainer names them Ledybo and Combia. Looking around, Carel decides to take a break and observe other travelers. Meanwhile, Froako and Alexa explore the trees in search of more berries.

An hour later, a Budew appears and uses Tackle as Froako returns. Before Froako can intercept, Carel uses Iron Skin and shrugs off the Budew's attack before tapping it with a Greatball. Once the Greatball stops shaking, the nudist trainer scans it with her Pokedex to find the gender of her new Pokemon. Noting that the Budew is a male, Carel names it Budo and places the Greatball in her purse with most of her Pokemon.

A short walk later, Carel is challenged to a triple battle by a Poke fan introducing herself as Agnes. When Carel accepts the challenge, Agnes throws out a trio of Burmy and orders them to use tackle on Carel's chosen Pokemon. Seeing no real challenge, the nudist trainer waves Froako forward to battle alone. Shrugging off the Tackles, Froako retaliates with a half strength Bubble that knocks out all three leaf cloaked bugs. Shaking her head in disappointment at her loss, Agnes returns the Burmy trio and hands Carel her winnings.

While stopping for lunch at a large fountain, Carel is challenged by a pair of Roller skaters introducing themselves as Calida and Roland. After arranging to battle both Roller Skaters at the same time, the nudist trainer waves Froako into battle while Calida and Roland send out Fletchling and Pidgey ordering a Quick Attack and Gust respectively. Froako steps into both attacks taking light damage before countering with Bubble at near point blank range. Recalling their battered birds, both Roller Skaters hand Carel her winnings before skating towards Lumiose City. After finishing up lunch, Carel and Alexa explore the garden route more while keeping an eye out for other trainers.

Two hours later, a pair of Preschoolers introducing themselves as Adrian and Mia challenge Carel to a battle sending out Magikarp and Budew respectively. Froako steps forward and shrugs off both Budew's Tackle and Magikarp's Splash before finishing the battle with Bubble to the dismay of the Preschoolers who hand Carel her winnings before running away crying rivers of tears. A pair of Gardeners introducing themselves as Grover and Fabian then challenge the nudist trainer with their Corphish. Froako rolls his eyes as the Corphish attack with Bubble before knocking them both out with Hydro Pump. Recalling their badly bruised crabs, the Gardeners hand over Carel's winnings before returning to their jobs trimming hedges.

Half an hour later, Carel is challenged to a double battle by a Poke Fan introducing himself as Gabe. As Carel sends out Dunspo, Gabe orders a Pichu to use Helping Hand while a Pikachu uses Thunder Shock. Dunspo shrugs off the electric attack and takes out both mice with a single Take Down. After collecting her winnings, Carel recalls Dunspo and approaches the entrance to Lumiose City where she sees two young people in white formal wear. The two individuals introduce themselves as disciples of Professor Sycamore and guide the group to Sycamore's lab. While exploring the lab, Carel receives five Luxuryballs and a False Swipe TM from employees.

On reaching Professor Sycamore, a short discussion on Pokemon leads to a battle against three starters Sycamore has on hand. First up is a Bulbasaur Froako knocks out with a Pound. Next is a Squirtle that Froako pulverizes with a Bubble. The final Pokemon on Sycamore's team is a Charmander that faints after one look at Froako. After a moment's consideration, Sycamore offers Carel her choice from the Kanto starters she just defeated along with a corresponding Mega stone along with a request to research Mega evolution. Thinking about team balance for a moment, Carel selects the Bulbasaur and names it Bulbo after using her Pokedex to confirm it's gender.

Current Team:

Froako (Greninja)  
Bunnelbo (Diggersby)  
Pidgo (Pidgiott)  
Caters (Butterfree)  
Dunspo (Dunsparce)  
Bulbo (Bulbasaur)

Spare Pokemon:

Zigs (Linoon)  
Quacklin' (Farfetch'd)  
Weedlo (Beedrill)  
Pikia (Pikachu)  
Piko (Pikachu)  
Searo (Pansear)  
Sage (Pansage)  
Pouron (Panpour)  
Truth (Reshiram)  
Ideals (Zekrom)  
Fletch (Talonflame)  
Scatters (Vivillon)  
Burmia (Wormadam)  
Litlia (Litleo)  
Psydo (Psyduck)  
Riolo (Riolu)  
Azuro (Azurill)  
Skitto (Delcatty)  
Flabebia (Floette)  
Ralto (Ralts)  
Raltia (Ralts)  
Ledybo (Ledyba)  
Combia (Combee)  
Budo (Budew)  
Burmo (Mothim)

 **AN:** second longest chapter so far:) Thanks for the repeat review Huy. Everyone else please review (and please follow or favorite if I am even half decent at typing this story)


	9. Chapter 9

**Carel's Kalos Adventure**

 **Disclaimer:** includes Lemon and Vore elements. If you don't like don't read. I do not own Pokemon.

 **Chapter 9**

After a short chat about upcoming plans, Carel heads to the lab exit where Calem asks her to meet him at a nearby café and they both encounter a man who introduces himself as Lysander. Instead of heading straight for the café, the nudist trainer stops by the Pokemon center to heal Froako and Dunspo. Once the frog and snake are healed, the group heads to a building calling itself the PR Studio. Inside the studio, Carel and Froako try a sample PR video and receive a Lens Case with contacts to adjust eye color. At the café Calem mentioned, Lysander is observed having an odd conversation with a woman recognizable as the current Kalos League Champion Diantha.

After a short chat during which Calem plans a future battle, Carel visits a few different buildings including a stone emporium that sells evolution stones and a salon that caters to Furfrou. At a salon that caters to trainers, the nudist trainer gets a trim for her honey tone pixie cut hair. A restaurant catering to trainers provides some light training and a handful of TinyMushrooms. In one office building, Carel receives a Quick Claw, 3 Quickballs and 3 Timerballs. The Herboriste seems interesting, but Carel buys nothing as herbs tend to be far too bitter. The only building Carel does not explore in the accessible part of the city during an unexpected blackout is a boutique where the door guard has a very elitist attitude claiming that Carel couldn't possibly afford their goods as she isn't even dressed.

"Well that was interesting. Do you have any idea how often we will encounter prudish businesses like the Lumiose Boutique?" Carel comments to Alexa while they share a shower back at the Pokemon Center. Alexa replies that she never paid any attention in the past as the nudist trainer helps wash her hair. Once they both dry off the two travelers go to sleep with Froako stretched out on top of Carel as always.

The following morning, Carel and Alexa head to Route 5 also known as Versant Road where they are quickly and conveniently attacked by a wild Furfrou. Before it's Tackle can hit anyone, Froako intercepts with a grazing Hydro Pump that sends the poodle Pokemon spinning into a tree. Tossing a Pokeball, Carel quickly captures the Furfrou and scans it with her Pokedex. Noting that the captured Furfrou is male, the adoptive daughter of Mew names it Furfro. The next hour or so is spent goofing off at the main skate park along the route.

As Carel leaves the skate park near the Lumiose entrance, she is nearly slammed into by first a Lucario and then a skater woman who looked to be in her teens. After scolding her Lucario for running off, the skater introduces herself as Gym Leader Korrina of Shalour City. Korrina then comments on how unusual Carel's Aura is before skating away with both of her Lucario. (The second Lucario had been standing nearby the entire time.) After heading in the direction Korrina went, the nudist trainer is challenged to a double battle by twins introducing themselves as Faith and Joy. Seconds after the twins send out a Plusle and a Minun, they recall the electric mice after they fall to Froako's Bubble.

Around an hour later, Carel has added several area Pokemon not encountered in the wild until now. As the nudist trainer names her Gulpin Gulpo, Tierno walks up and challenges her to a friendly battle. Waving Froako forward, Carel accepts the challenge and proceeds to do a short yoga session when Tierno sends out his Corphish. Despite annoyance that Carel isn't taking the battle seriously, the dance obsessed trainer orders his Corphish to use Swords Dance only for Froako to overpower the dancing crab type with a poorly aimed Hydro Pump. Recalling his battered Pokemon, Tierno mentions Pokemon appearing in hordes and gives Carel a Honey to help her attract hordes.

Stopping for a lunch break, Carel unexplainably stumbles into a berry stash just after releasing all of her Pokemon with the result of her being covered in berry jam. "Froako, could you please eat me? I'd rather not waste perfectly good berries." The nudist trainer comments as she tosses her relatively clean purse to the side. Even as Alexa questions Carel's comment, Froako sticks out his insanely long tongue and, wrapping it around Carel's thighs, shoulders and neck, pulls her into his stomach which is instantly flooded with female lubricants as the new sensations give the nudist trainer her first orgasm.

Carel spends the rest of lunch telepathically guiding Alexa on how to act like a trainer while eating a portion of the berries in Froako's stomach and enjoying a non stop orgasm that feels much better than what Mew had described in the past. The nudist trainer isn't the only one to enjoy her orgasm either, as Froako occasionally uses his tongue to taste her nectar and prolong the orgasm. As Alexa and Carel work together to return all of the other Pokemon to their Pokeballs, a Rising Star introducing himself as Hamish approaches and challenges the reporter to a Pokemon Battle against his Kadabra. At Carel's prompting, Alexa sends out Abro. Hamish's laughter only lasts until his Kadabra manages to knock itself out due to Abro dodging with Teleport. As Alexa puts the winnings in Carel's purse, Abro evolves into a Kadabra and learns Confusion.

Current Team:

Froako (Greninja)  
Bunnelbo (Diggersby)  
Pidgo (Pidgiott)  
Caters (Butterfree)  
Dunspo (Dunsparce)  
Bulbo (Venusaur)

Spare Pokemon:

Zigs (Linoon)  
Quacklin' (Farfetch'd)  
Weedlo (Beedrill)  
Pikia (Pikachu)  
Piko (Pikachu)  
Searo (Pansear)  
Sage (Pansage)  
Pouron (Panpour)  
Truth (Reshiram)  
Ideals (Zekrom)  
Fletch (Talonflame)  
Scatters (Vivillon)  
Burmia (Wormadam)  
Litlia (Litleo)  
Psydo (Psyduck)  
Riolo (Riolu)  
Azuro (Azurill)  
Skitto (Delcatty)  
Flabebia (Floette)  
Ralto (Ralts)  
Raltia (Ralts)  
Ledybo (Ledyba)  
Combia (Combee)  
Budo (Budew)  
Burmo (Mothim)  
Furfro (Furfrou)  
Pluslo (Plusle)  
Mino (Minun)  
Abro (Kadabra)  
Pancho (Pancham)  
Skido (Skiddo)  
Dodo (Doduo)  
Gulpo (Gulpin)

 **AN:** Thanks for another review Huy. Everyone else please review. As a side note, I will be taking a break from this story and working on an idea for a minecraft/starcraft crossover.


End file.
